Broken hearts, lies of love
by Deadles- the- talking-cat
Summary: Ron loves Hermione, Hermione love Ron.... No Victor oh crap just read it!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any bits and pieces of songs I'm going to insert in here THIS IS NO SONG FIC! Well, not really anyway. Also i don't own any TV semi-quotes that i put in here cough Aliascough   
On ward 

Chapter one:

A boy of sixteen years of age sat at his desk which was coated with parchment, quills and empty ink bottles. The boy of whom I am speaking of is of course...(No not Harry Potter you,..... People.) Ron Weasley. The boy sighed as he slid his index finger down a picture frames center glass thing. "Ron, your friends are here." A familiar red headed sister's voice said from behind him.

_ If you could only see what love has done to me._

"COULD YOU WARN A PERSON GINNY BEFORE YOU SCARE THE LIVING Sh Hi 'Hermione" Ron said blushing mildly. "Hey Ron," Hermione said after appearing behind Ginny in the doorway. "We haven't seen eachother in three months and all I get is a hey? You give Harry a hug, I'm jealous." Ron said. "Okay I'm over it."

"I'll be going now." Ginny said sensing she was not wanted, smart girl she is. The two sat on Ron's bed."So do you need a hug?" Hermione said jokingly "Nah, I'm okay."

_Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away,_

Hermione smiled and looked up at Ron. "So how's Vicky?" Ron said. "He's fine he says he's gonna come and visit some time in September. Has some big thing to tell me." Hermione said and Ron looked down. _'Well I guess she sold her love to the Bulgarian devil if he even tries so much as a hug I'm gonna snap. My god I like Hermione, wait I've liked her for along time why am I admitting this now? I've already admitted it several times to my diary._ _Uh oh awkward silence...'_ Ron thought, but before he could open his mouth. "Don't look down it makes me feel like you Don't like Victor or you're jealous, but," Hermione sighed." Oh I dunno."

Ron looked up at Hermione. "Better?" He asked.   
"Yeah." Hermione touching the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him the year before. She looked into his eyes and he did the same. about fifteen seconds later Hermione shook herself out of the trance.

_I shall belive,br that not everything is gonna be the way you think it oughta be.br It seems like every time I try to make It right it all comes down on me. please say hostly you wont give up on me._

"Sorry" Hermione said "For what?" Ron asked "Nothing"   
"Okay"   
The two sat in silence.   
'A few more seconds and she would have kissed me! Mental happy dance. I'll do it later for real.'Ron thought happily but he didn't shout on his face.

'If that had lasted a few more seconds we would have kissed! I love Ron happy dance! Ill do it for real later. Oh no I almost kissed Ron! I hope he doesn't know. but Victor! I would have cheated on him. But Ron's so cute like the way his hair curls over his ears...Wait I love Ron when did that happen? No No I like Victor' Hermione thought frowning.

"Hermione? Whets wrong?"Ron asked. "VIC Nothing nevermind gotta go." Hermione said and with that she was gone.Ron let his body flop on to the bed back first. He put his hands over his eyes and. mentally scolded himself for not kissing her.

"Ron, dinner." Mrs. Weaseley shouted up to him "Coming" He said weakly and headed downstairs still mentally beating himself up.

Once he got down stairs every one was already seated and had already started to eat except Hermione. She smiled at him and gestured to the only vacant seat at the large table. "Hey" she said "Hey" Ron Replied.

"Hey is this the flirting corner or something?" Harry asked from directly across the table. Ron rolled his eyes "Leave me alone, I'm hungry." Ron said and started to eat.

The meal was full of quiddich talk and jokes about Ron and Hermione at all of which Ron would curse loudly causing his mum to scold.

After dinner was over Hermione and Ron headed up to Ron's room. They didn't invite harry because he was having an argument with Ginny about quiddich. "I have something for you," Ron said taking a book out of one of his dresser drawers. The gift was wrapped in brown paper with a card attached that said To Hermione. He handed it to Hermione and said "For tomorrow...your birthday."

"Ron you didn't have to get me anything." Hermione said with a smile "Thank you," She added.   
"I'll open it right when I wake up." She put her arms around him. "I- er should probably go to bed, now Hogwarts and stuff."

The next morning Hermione woke up only when Mrs. Weasley barged into the room saying "Get up girls breakfast is on the table. Hermione got dressed in a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt and a blue-plaid botton up which she didn't button up (she got this shirt from her father).She then headed down stairs.

She sat next to Ron. "You open it?" He asked. "What oh the thing I forgot I'll open it after breakfast. I promise." Hermione said. "Flirting corner" Harry said in a fake cough. "Shut up!"Ron said.

After breakfast Hermione and Ron went up to the room she was staying in and took out the gift. She took off the card and read it:

Hermione, Happy birthday you are a great friend I hope you like the gift it took me a month.

from Ron.

Hermione ripped the brown paper off the gift, which was a large old looking leather bound book that said Hermione in very nice cursive. She opened it there was a picture of the two on the train when they first met. she looked through the book it ended with a picture that was of Hermione kissing Ron on the cheek. Hermione had tears in her eyes. Each picture had a dorky sweet Roundish caption below it. (Eh... Ron-ish I know oh well! Screw correct English!)

Hermione looked at Ron who was now sitting next to her Hermione smiled at him "Ron thank you so much!" she looked into his eye longingly trying to decide what the heck to do next, and without thinking she kissed him.

A/n Review yeah and This is my first real fanfic no flames please.   
"We haven't seen eachother in three months and all I get is a hey? You give harry a hug, I'm Jealous." Ron said. "Okay I'm over it." Original quote: "I've been gone for three months and all I get is a hey? Give me some sugar." -   
Wiesse from Alias.   
"Hey is this the flirting corner or something?" Harry asked ORRIGINAL Quote: "What is this the flirting corner?…" Eric Weisse Alias.   
Yeah I love Weisse,... and Alias and Michael Vartan!


End file.
